All I Need
by Dark Slytherin Lady
Summary: They started out with no emotion. There was no feeling in it. Just a quick release. Friends with benefits. They never would have expected it to become what it is now. Shameless Smut. Kurasawa


All I need.

Kurasawa nsfw fic

Word count: 1736

Hard, fast, and _hot._ That's how they have been doing it. There was on emotion behind it either, no deep love between them, no cheesy hand holding. There wasn't even much kissing, because that's too emotionally intimate. They did it for the release. Release of stress, built up tension, frustration.

Sometimes they did it just because it seemed like fun.

But it always went the same way. Hot, and fast. Why take their time? There was no reason to, as they weren't in it for the connection. There was no meaning behind it when they did it together, because really, they're weren't even together, and that worked for them. It worked, and continued to work. Even when they both realized their feelings ran deeper than a teammates, or even a quick fuck.

Eijun admitted it first. It was late, and practice had been another long one, but yet they were both still up and playing video games together. He had been taken in once again by listening to Kuramochi laugh. The sound, and the smile on his upperclassman's face made his heart skip a beat. His face heated up, but he couldn't look away.

And just like there nightly escapades. They fell hard, and fast. There was no taking their time, no letting it go slow. Their feelings for each other grew and grew, and there was no deny that they made a good pair. Kuramochi calmed Eijun, while Eijun brought out Kuramochi's softer side. Of course, they still wrestled and picked on each other, but even the constant name calling on the shortstops part was less hateful. His tone full of affection for his idiot.

Despite the change in their relationship, the sex didn't stop its pace. They were still going at it hard and fast. No hesitation. It's what they were comfortable with. What they had gotten used to, and didn't think to change the way they did it. At least, that's what they thought.

"Ahh- Kura... nhgh!" His breath caught in his throat, hands gripping the sheets tightly as if to try and ground himself from the high Kuramochi was sending him into. Fingers gripped his waist tightly, holding him in place as the older teen thrusted in, quickly. Each one sending a jolt of pleasure up Eijun's spine. His head was spinning, breath falling out in pants between each moan and whimper.

"Fuck – so good." Light eyes opened halfway at Kuramochi's voice, finding his boyfriends face and seeing the tight expression from the buildup of pleasure. Despite wanting to feel the release already, Eijun didn't want this to end. Not yet.

With a soft whine, he leaned up enough to wrap his arms around Kuramochi's neck causing the other teen to open his eyes in surprise. Sure, Eijun is a bit clinging typically but during sex he never has been. Their eyes met, and Youichi's pace slowed, grip loosing on the pitchers hips. A small smile was all Eijun offered, before he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. One of his hands slipped into the others already messed up hair, tangling with the soft locks.

Not even a slight bit of hesitation as Kuramochi returned the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around Eijun and pull the pitcher closer to him until they were flushed together. He easily took control of the kiss, but keep it soft, and slow. There was no rush, just the desire to completely push Eijun over the edge. His hands sliding against the younger males skin, drawing out small whimpers from the pitcher in his arms and causing him to grin into the kiss. He could feel Eijun trembling under his touch and for a brief moment he wondered why they haven't taken it slow like this before. The feeling of driving his boyfriend insane like this, teasing him. It was too good to pass up.

"S-senpai… please." Eijun's whispered out in against the others lips, whimpering softly from the teasing touches. He felt like each spot the shortstop touch was burning, leaving the pitcher feeling like he was on fire. The one causing it was also the only one who could stop it.

Instead of responding to the plea, Kuramochi simply changed their position. Gently, he laid Eijun back out, hovering over the younger teen with a small smile as he looked over the nice flush covering the younger teens body and face. The half lidded eyes watching him, his lips red from the kiss and slightly parted as he panted quietly. Mentally Kuramochi saved this image, more than proud of what he's done. This was his boyfriend. The only person who would be able to see Eijun in this state. The only one allowed to. The very teen who drove Kuramochi insane from being loud all the time is now speechless under him. Where he belongs.

One hand moved down to slowly lace with Eijun's hand, the tight grip returned, before moving their connected hands above Eijun's head. He leaned down, placing another soft kiss to the younger teen's lips, then his jaw. Then down his neck where he paid extra attention to the sensitive spot on Eijun's collar, drawing a breathy moan from the teen. Eijun's hips shifted, rolling slightly and drawing a hiss from the shortstop. He chuckled seconds later against the pitchers skin, breath ghosting across Eijun's neck and drawing a shiver from him.

"Someone is a bit impatient." Kuramochi mused, rolling his hips sharply once then starting a slow pace. He nipped at the tender flesh once more, a nice mark already forming from his attentions, then moving down Eijun's chest. He left a trail of soft kiss across the toned chest, the hand not holding onto Eijun's laid flat against the pitchers stomach, feeling the younger teen tremble under him. Each moan and gasp was like music to his ears. Knowing that these reactions were all because of him, that he was the cause of it draw another almost smug grin to his lips.

Deliberately he took his time making his way back up Eijun's body, making sure he left a few more marks across the teen's chest. He was in no hurry to finish, focusing more on making sure the pitcher felt good. That he was enjoying it as much as Kuramochi. As he moved up to kiss the pitcher again, his free hand moved down from the teen's stomach and wrapped around Eijun's aching need. The younger teens hips twitched, a sharp grasp escaping at the touch followed by a quiet whimper. He took his time, slowly moving his hand up and down, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Eijun's free hand wrapped loosely around the shortstops neck, pressing into the kiss with needy sound. His fingers curling into the others hair, while he tightened his grip on the other males hand. The kiss lasted until they were both breathless, Kuramochi pulled back slightly then resting his forehead against the younger teens.

"Ah ha… Y-Youichi senpai." Eijun gasped out softly, eyes opening slightly to lock gazes with the older male who gave the teen a small smile. He leaned in to place another soft peck against the swollen lips, muttering three soft words that drew a surprised sound from Eijun.

"I love you."

Of all the things that could have been said, Eijun never could have expected Kuramochi to say that. None the less be the first one to say those words. Tears sprang to golden hues, but a smile broke across the pitcher's face and he pressed their lips together almost desperately.

"I love you, Eijun. I love you so much." The words were whispered between kisses, softly and sweetly. The tears rolled down the pitchers cheeks, and he couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled in his throat, tightening his hold around the older male.

"I-I love you too. So so much." His response coming out almost choked, tears building up more despite the smile on his lips. Kuramochi's expression lite up at Eijun's response, his hand moving from Eijun's member and wrapping around the other teen's waist and pulling the pitcher into his arms tighter. His pace picked up, pulling his hand free from the other males and burying his fingers into Eijun's hair. His head buried in the pitchers neck, soft kisses and nips being placed on the sensitive skin there as he whispered how much he loves Eijun. His breath fanning out against the others neck with each whispered word.

" Youichi – ahh ahh s-senpai!" With each thrust, Eijun was taken closer and closer to the edge. His arms wrapped around the older teens neck, moans and whimpers escaping his lips with each thrust. He didn't know how long he could hold out, Kuramochi was hitting every sensitive spot, driving him until he couldn't focus.

"Let go, Eijun. I've got you." The words were whispered softly against his ear, drawing out a low moan from the pitcher. The words, and the feather like touches were becoming too much. Kuramochi was holding him so gently, and whispering such loving words. He couldn't hold back anymore, the coil in the pit of his stomach releasing. His back arched into Kuramochi, head falling back as he cried out in complete bliss. Kuramochi followed his boyfriend seconds after, his hold on the other teen tightening as he gave a few quick trust to ride out his climax.

Eijun's arms trembled, hold on Kuramochi loosening until he just collapsed back onto the bed, his body too tired and spent to hold himself up anymore. Breathe falling out in harsh pants, his body coming down slowly from the high that had over taken him. Kuramochi's arms released him, hands placed on either side of Eijun's head, he too was trembling lightly, barely able to hold himself up. A tired smile was shot in the younger teen's direction, before he leaned down to kiss the sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Idiot."

A soft laugh was Eijun's response, eyes opening slightly as he returned his senpai's small smile with one of his own almost blinding ones. With the last big of strength he had, he reached up to pull the older male down and pressed a kiss to Kuramochi's lips. This right here, this moment with Kuramochi, and every moment he shares with the shortstop. This is all he needs. All he will ever want.

"I love you more."


End file.
